Games That Kill
by HamtaroAngel
Summary: Hamtaro and Bijou get trapped in a game, that if they win, they're free, but if they lose, it could mean death.Can the hams escape, or will they die trying? OR will they just have to win? T for blood. Inuyasha is in it! along with some other shows!
1. Odd Dreams

If I get ok reviews, I will continue... **I am NEW to this site! Please no flamers...** I'm 

I know Hamtaro lives with Laura, and Bijou with her owner, but in this story, they each have their own houses –that are really big. This story is actually Romance, Action/Adventure, Suspense, and Humor...

Chapter 1 Odd dreams.

One day at the hamster clubhouse, when they were packing up, getting ready to go home, Bijou had asked Hamtaro something. "Um... uh..." Bijou blushed. "Would you like to sleepover tonight?"

Hamtaro blushed. "Me? ... Uh... sure."

"Thanks."

"NOOOOOO!" Boss screamed, upset, although no one seemed to notice.

That night, Hamtaro and Bijou silently walked home. But what they didn't know was, that they were being spied upon. A black hamster was hiding in the trees, mysteriously and soundlessly jumping from tree to tree, following the unsuspecting hamsters. As they were walking, Bijou asked Hamtaro if he wanted to sleep outside, and he said yes.

When they had reached Bijou's house, she unlocked the door, and she and Hamtaro walked inside to get their things. That night, as the two were sleeping, the black ham from before, circled the two hamsters, who didn't notice. She waved a paw over Hamtaro and Bijou, and mumbled something, something weird, and as soon as she finished, Hamtaro and Bijou were gone, to another world.

Also that night, after they had poofed out of Bijou's yard, the hams had some dreams...

**Bijou's Dream: **_Huh? Where am I? Hamtaro? Where are you? She looked around, nothing was there, just whiteness. Then she saw something float in front of her. She screamed. "No. Don't scream." It was a silky female voice that came from nowhere. The thing floating in front of her was a person, well, not just a person, a girl with long, silver hair, with white hamster ears. It faded away. Then another picture, a boy with light-orange hair, with one orange ear, and one white. It soon faded. Now, just whiteness. "Hello?" Bijou asked." You must play the game..." The voice said, fading away. "What?" Bijou asked. No answer._

**Hamtaro's Dream: **_Um, Bijou, where is Bijou? Wait, where am I? Where is anything? Then an image faded in front of him. It was an image of him and Bijou, running, running away from...something. What is this? Then a piercing scream. It sounded like someone familiar. Then he knew it—Bijou! He saw himself, crying, over something, something white, something... something... His image grew larger around him. He could now see what he was crying about... It was white, getting closer, closer, he could now see blood, over most of the white. Now he could see what the white thing was. He looked, it was... Bijou. Her severed head, covered in her own blood. Tears dropped from his own eyes. No, he thought, no, no, NOOOOOOOO! Bijou! He screamed. Nothing, the image was fading. Then he heard a female's voice. "you can prevent it... By playing the game..." It said. "The game... If you...win..." The sound was fading. "If you...win..." It said again. "You will...live... But... if... you... lose... you..." It never finished, for it had fully faded. "What? If you lose, you what!" He yelled into nothingless space. Still, no answer..._

The two hamsters woke up, sweating. They looked around, then Hamtaro hugged Bijou tightly, glad she was there. "Huh?" Bijou wondered.

"Hamtaro?" Bijou said once he stopped hugging her. "I had the weirdest dream ever."

"Me too!" Hamtaro said. Then they told each other about their dreams, but Hamtaro left out the part about Bijou's head and him crying.

Then they noticed something. They were not in Bijou's yard anymore, they were in the middle of a dense forest. And something else bad, they saw glaring tigers around them, hungry for food. The hamsters screamed but something happened-there was a pink flash. The hams floated for a second, and it seemed to confuse the tigers, so they attacked each other. Then there was a brighter flash then before, and the hams weren't themselves anymore.

When the flash had gone, they landed, not on paws, but on feet. They looked at the tigers, then each other-they screamed. "H... h, Hamtaro, you're a... a... a human!"

Sorry that was kinda short! Sorry! But please, review!


	2. Level one: Into The Past

Not much to say, accept, RxR! Plz! Oh, and this chapter has reference to Inuyasha! The hams go into the past! Inu cursing, watch out! 

Chapter 2- The game, level one: Into the past. 

Hamtaro was shocked at what Bijou said. But he looked at himself. He WAS a human! He studied Bijou. She had long, silvery-white hair that is pulled back into pigtails, with blue bows. She wore a small blue top and blue-jean shorts. She had white hamster-ears and tail, though.

Bijou blushed, then looked at Hamtaro. He had light-orange hair, one white ear, one orange ear, and wore a green shirt with an orange stripe going across it. He had faded khaki shorts. And the tail! Don't forget the tail!

Then they heard a voice. _"If you want... to pass this... level... find the town in which I lay... There... your next task awaits..." _It faded.

"Huh?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou shrugged. Then they set off to find this 'town', but ended up getting more lost. The ham-humans looked around, then Bijou pointed off into the distance.

"Smoke! That means civilization, right?" She said, pointing. They ran, following the smoke, to a little town.

The town was deserted; all accept an eerie silence. _"Good... You have made... it. Now... I shall... give you the... clue for the... next task... You must... find a well... and jump into... it. Your... task is to...not die..."_ The sound left.

"Oh that's elaborate!" Hamtaro burst out.

"...Hamtaro!" Bijou scolded. "Now, let's go find that, umm... well." Hamtaro and Bijou started walking to where they thought a well might be hidden. It took them a long time to find it, but it was worth it-I guess...

"Let's go!" Bijou said, taking hands with Hamtaro, then plummeting into the well.

All they could hear when they landed, was "Holy chit!" And a thump.

They landed on something, something soft and red. "...Ow." Bijou said, rubbing her head. The sky around them was dark, it was nighttime. Hamtaro moved his hands around the soft, redness. Then he felt something weird-fur. Fur and hair. Then he realized that the fur were someone's ears! He scrambled off the thing they were sitting on. Then Hamtaro pulled Bijou off too.

The thing then stood up, wiped the dirt off himself, and took out a shiny sword, which quickly grew into a larger one. The ham-humans hugged each other. The thing was about to slash them, when out of the silence, came a girl's voice.

"Sit, boy!" The thing fell to the ground. Then the girl who had yelled that, ran out to them, carrying a bow and a few arrows.

"What was that?" The girl said. She had black hair, and was wearing a green school-girl outfit. When the thing didn't answer, she got mad, and said, louder: "Sit ,boy!"

The thing fell to the ground—again. It just said 'feh.'

The girl slapped her head. "Sometimes I just don't get you, Inuyasha! Now, for you two-who are you?"

"Uhh... umm... I'm uh... Bijou." Bijou said hesitantly.

"Uh, and I'm umm... Hamtaro." Hamtaro said carefully.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kagome, and this naughty boy is Inuyasha." Inuyasha got up, sheathed his sword, and waltzed over to Kagome. Then an older girl with dark brown hair in a shinobi outfit, a monk with a staff, a small fox-boy, and a kitten with 2 tails, came out from the trees.

"Wh... who are they?" Hamtaro asked.

"They are our other friends." She pointed to the girl in the shinobi outfit. "That's Sango." Then the monk. "That's Miroku-" Miroku ran over to Bijou and grabbed her hand, then kissed it. Bijou blushed. Hamtaro got mad, and so did Sango. Sango hit him with her big boomerang, and Hamtaro thumped him.

Kagome giggled. Then continued talking. She pointed to the fox-boy. "That's Shippo." Bijou walked over to Shippo, bent down to him, and said that he was cute. Now, Kagome pointed to the cat with 2 tails. "That's Kirara." Hamtaro and Bijou gently pet Kirara. "She's Sango's." Kagome finished. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked the 2 human-hams.

Hamtaro told them everything.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, so that's why you 'hamsters' fell on me... I was wondering WHY THE HELL YOU WERE HERE!"

"...Sit, boy." Thump! "So, would you guys like to stay the night?" Kagome kindly asked.

The hamster-humans nodded. But they didn't know what goes on in the night in the Fedual era.

That night, as they were sleeping, Inuyasha, with his swift ears, heard something. He stood up, grasped his sword, and stepped out. Next, with Bijou's and Hamtaro's good hamster-ears, the heard it, so they stood up and walked out side to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at them, not wanting them to get hurt. Then out of a bush, came Kouga, the wolf demon. The 2 guys who go everywhere with him were _not_ with him, though, but he _did_ have blood on his face.

"...Kouga. Crap, I was expecting something better." Inuyasha retorted.

"Hey!" Bijou said, running to the almost fainted wolf-demon. "What happened?" She asked. Hamtaro came too. Inuyasha just looked and sighed. Kouga managed to say what had happened, and _that_ got Inuyasha's attention. When he had finished, Kouga fell.

"Oh, no! Hamtaro, quick! Go get Kagome!" Bijou said. Hamtaro nodded, and went to get her.

In less than a minute, he and Kagome ran out of the bushes. Kagome went straight to Kouga, then glared at Inuyasha.

"What?" he yelled. "It wasn't me!"

Kagome sort of believed him. "Uh-huh... Whatever, just go get whatever hurt Kouga! Now!"

Inuyasha, Bijou and Hamtaro ran off, trusting Inuyasha's nose. As they were running, Inuyasha asked the hams why they came.

"Remember, the game! If we don't go with you, I guess, we lose. And if we do, I think we might die!"

"Oh, yeah, wait, the stench is getting stronger!" Inuyasha said, increasing his speed, leaving Hamtaro and Bijou in the dust.

"Grr..." They both said, and sped up too.

Then they reached it. It was a huge demon, one scary enough to freak-out the most horendous killer. Accept, Inuyasha was not scared, neither was Hamtaro, but Bijou was.

Hamtaro looked at her, and then she knew she must be strong. Inuyasha leapt at the demon. "Wait, we don't have weapons!" Hamtaro said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, 2 swords materialized in front of them. Bijou's handle and sheath were pink, while Hamtaro's, blue. Then, it's like somehow, they were experts at swords, although neither of them had ever held one.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled, splitting the thing in two. But, it just grew back it's limb. The limb shot out at Inuyasha, pinning him to the ground, making his sword go in a different direction. One of the demon's tentacles rammed Inuyasha, making his blood go elsewhere.

"Inuyasha!" Bijou screamed. She and Hamtaro tried to run to him, but another tentacle stopped them.

Hamtaro grasped his sword. "Get out of the way!" He yelled, and slashed the tentacle in two. This time though, it didn't grow back. After the limb was away, the hams ran to Inuyasha. A tentacle shot out at them, hitting Hamtaro, making him hit a tree.

"Hamtaro!" Bijou screamed. "That's... It." She yelled at the demon. She was furious. "First... you hurt my new friend...second, you hurt my boyfriend!" even though Hamtaro was hurt, he still blushed.

The demon snorted and shot a tentacle at Bijou. She didn't hesatate, she just stepped to the side, dodging it. The tentacle was stuck to the ground from such a hard blow, so Bijou screamed: "Now, you die!" and ran up the tentacle like it was stairs. At the top, she took out her sword, and slashed the demon's head.

Inuyasha was now free, so he grabbed the Tetsaiga and yelled: "Windscar!" It was a direct hit, and Bijou dodged it, but the demon was too weak now to dodge. It blew up. 2 jewl-shard-like things came out of the dead-demon's neck.

Inuyasha walked to it, picked them up, and said: "So that's how it beat Kouga."

Then Bijou remembered. "Hamtaro!" But before she ran to him, she stopped by Inuyasha, and said: "I'm glad you're all right..." Then ran to Hamtaro. Surprisingly, Inuyasha... smiled, then walked over to help Hamtaro.

They came back, with Sango, Kirara, and Miroku guarding Kouga and Kagome, and also, Shippo, making sure nothing bad happened. When they saw Inuyasha, Bijou, and Hamtaro though, they told Kagome.

"Oh, you're back! Was it hard? Did anyone get hurt?" Kagome asked.

"No... accept Hamtaro, oh, and here." He gave Kagome the 2 shards.

"Oh, Hamtaro's hurt? And you! You are too!" Kagome said. "Wait, what about Bijou?" Bijou shook her head no.

I'm fine, but is he okay?" Bijou pointed to Kouga. Kagome nodded that he was a llittle better.

Just then, Kouga stirred. "Ugh..." he managed to say. He opened his eyes, and tried to sit up.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled, helping him.

"I'm fine... for now, thanks." Then he saw Inuyasha, and suddenly got a lot of energy. "What! _You_ saved me? I am really getting weak if I had to ask a _mutt_ to help me! Argh!"

"Yeah, well at least you didn't DIE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do they always do this?" Hamtaro asked Miroku, who nodded.

Then, out of the air, was the same female voice. _"So... it seems... you didn't... die. Good... you may now... come back to... the present."_

"Hey, that sounded kind of like Kikyo! Do you know her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"...Kikyo?" Bijou asked in wonder. "Who's she? I like her name, though..." Inuyasha turned to stone, anime-style. "Was it something I said?" Bijou questioned herself.

Then, sparkles floated down from the sky, picking Hamtaro and Bijou up.

"Guys!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha, get them down!"

Inuyasha jumped, but they were too high. "Damn!"

"I guess we are going back to the present!" Bijou yelled to Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. "Bye!" The rest of them waved-even Inuyasha.

After they had landed in the present, right outside the well, Hamtaro asked Bijou: "When you said: 'boyfriend', did you mean it?"

Bijou nodded, blushing powerfully.

Then the voice again: _Well, at least you... have.. gotten...my name... right...although, it is ... not..the Kikyo...you are thinking... but...now, for..the next...level._


End file.
